


this unreliable heart of mine

by rubylily



Category: Il Sole Penetra le Illusioni | Day Break Illusion
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Implied Femslash, Introspection, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna wants to be stronger for those she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this unreliable heart of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totty/gifts).



As the color of the trees changed due to the approaching autumn season, the lives of Luna and her friends were changing as well. They had begun their journey around the world, and they were now in the Moscow branch of Sephiro Fiore. It wasn't so bad to visit these many countries, Luna thought, even if they did not have much time to learn the language.

She walked through the halls of the dormitories. It was already evening, and time for dinner. She and the others had fought a Daemonia earlier in the day, and it had been a close call; the Daemonia had nearly stabbed Luna and Akari had barely managed to push her out of the way in time. After defeating it, Seira and Akari had gone off together to exercise, and Luna had not seen them since.

Ginka, rather hungry from fighting, had told Luna to gather Seira and Akari for dinner. "If they don't get here soon, there won't be any chicken salad left!" had been her exact words.

"Akari-san, Seira-san..." she whispered. Those two pushed themselves entirely too hard, but she still admired their resolve. She soon reached the makeshift exercise room, and she slowly pushed the door open.

Much to her surprise, she saw Akari and Seira lying on the floor, fast asleep.

"Ah?" As quietly as possible, Luna walked over the two girls and knelt between them. Their breathing was slow and regular, and they didn't appear to be particularly distressed. In fact, they looked far more relaxed than she would've expected.

Luna reached out to touch Akari and Seira, but then thought better of it. They had both fought so well, so they deserved rest, but if they had exercised to the point of collapsing from exhaustion...

Akari, warm and kind. Seira, cool and strong. They complimented each other well, and Luna could not help but admire them.

She glanced down at her gloved hands. She had grown stronger as well and she was no longer ashamed of the marks on her hands. She had fallen prey to her own weakness, but she had managed to emerge stronger thanks to her friends. As long as she wasn't alone, she could keep fighting.

As long as she wasn't alone...

"Akari-san, Seira-san, I-" Luna began to say, her soft voice rising.

Akari stirred, and she opened her eyes. "Huh... Luna-chan...?" she said, blinking a few times. She then grinned and grabbed Luna's hands to pull her down between her and Seira.

"Ah, Akari-san!" Luna exclaimed, too startled to fight back.

Seira, now awake as well, pressed herself against Luna's back. "How long were you just going to stare?" she asked, and despite those words her voice was warm.

Luna's face went red. "I-I just wasn't sure if I should disturb you!" she stammered. "You were both sleeping so peacefully."

Akari giggled as she clutched Luna's hand. "Only because Seira said we should push ourselves to the limit, and resting afterwards did seem like a good idea..."

"If you get that tired so soon, it means your muscles are weak," Seira said.

"But..." Luna bit her lower lip. "If you keep pushing yourself to the point of collapsing, you're just going to hurt yourself."

Seira hesitated a moment before responding. "I need to get stronger. You almost got hurt."

"But I'm fine now!" Luna tried to smile. "Seira-san, Akari-san, you're both already so strong."

Akari cradled Luna's hand between hers. "Luna-chan, you're strong too."

Luna turned her gaze away. Akari's eyes were always so bright, and they seemed to see right through her. "I'm not as strong as you or Seira-san. I'm trying to be stronger, but I'm still relying on you too much."

Seira wrapped her fingers around Luna's other hand. "That's the point of a team," she said. "We're supposed to rely on each other. You and Akari taught me that. If you still think you're weak, we'll protect you. When you're stronger, you'll protect us. Your healing is invaluable."

"Seira-san..." Luna's eyes went wide. Even though her gloves she could still feel the warmth of Seira's and Akari's hands, and they both managed to smile so sincerely.

"Luna-chan, the point of being human is overcoming our weaknesses to become stronger," Akari explained. "And we can do that with our loved ones by our side." She let out a soft laugh. "Haven't I already told you that?"

Luna's heart beat faster, and she grew more and more aware of the warmth of Akari and Seira. It was pleasant to be so close to them like this. "Maybe I'm worrying too much after fighting that Daemonia. It's still so difficult..."

"There is no such thing as an easy or painless battle," Seira said in a quiet voice. "That is the path we've chosen for ourselves. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy these peaceful moments together."

"That's right!" Akari beamed. "Speaking of which, it's almost your birthday. It's on the eighteenth of November, right? We should celebrate."

"Oh, well, you don't have to if it'll be too much trouble," Luna said, blushing. She had completely forgotten about her own birthday. "It's just another birthday, and we might be busy..."

"It won't be any trouble," Seira replied, a slight smile on her lips. "You're the last of us to have a birthday this year, so we should have a nice celebration. Luna, you are important to us."

"We love you, Luna-chan." Akari lightly kissed the back of Luna's gloved hand. "We'll always be here for you."

Luna tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Their smiles were so beautiful, and her fingers tightened around theirs. "Akari-san, Seira-san, thank you so much."

"So this is where you three are!" suddenly came a bright, unexpected voice.

"Huh?" the three girls said in unison.

Ginka stood in the doorway, and her arms were crossed over her chest. "While I'm eating dinner alone, you three are having a snuggle fest without me!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrow. "That's no fair!"

Seira sighed. "Ginka, you don't have to be so loud."

"Then don't forget about me next time!" Ginka let out a huff, and then she flopped down on the floor and wrapped her arms around Akari's waist, tickling her.

"Ah, Ginka-chan...!" Akari tried to protest, but her giggles overtook the words she was trying to say.

Luna couldn't help but chuckle. Her heart felt much lighter now. "Ginka-san, we would never forget about you," she said.

Ignoring Ginka and Akari's pleads, Seira touched Luna's shoulder. "Remember Luna, you're never alone," she whispered into Luna's ear.

Luna smiled. Even if she wasn't as strong as she wanted to be, she could become stronger for the sake of those she loved. Their strength gave her the courage to move toward the future, and as long as she had them, she would never succumb to weakness again.

If this was her destiny, she didn't have to face it alone.


End file.
